


Shock

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Electrocution, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Misery, just rlly saddening tbh, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a vent fic. if you value your happiness, then dont read.





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is my first published fic and its a vent fic soo... it may be a lil messy
> 
> and ill remind you, this can be a lil depressing soo...
> 
> hopefully enjoy

It was a dark, dreary day. The rain coming from the clouds beat down upon a metallic base. It caused a soft pitter-patter. This wasn't the only sound though.

"Ngghh..."

A small whimper came from a shabby cell. Inside, was a familiar blue hedgehog, once known as Sonic the Hedgehog.

He was severely malnourished, his quills were coming out in patches. His eyes were dull and bloodshot. His clothes were almost completely destroyed, only rags remained. 

And it only made his scars more obvious.

**_Creaakkk..._ **

The door to the cell opened, sliding to the side squeakily. There, grasping the handle, was a menacing robot, eyes glowing ominously. It held a small plate of scraps in one hand, and a murky bowl of water in the other. It quickly put them down. Then it abruptly left the room shutting the door with a:

**BANG!**

Sonic flinched at the loud noise, ears flicking back in fear. He then started to crawl towards the sustenance, arms and legs shaking weakly. When he reached it, he greedily ate up the food and slurped up the water. He took little pauses between eating and drinking to not suddenly puke.

After he finished, he pushed the dishes away. Then, he collapsed upon himself. He started to sob. He was shaking and heaving. He felt so scared and tired. How much longer could he take it?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ Sonic groaned, waking up confused. He looked around, still groggy from sleep. He noticed the steel walls and flooring, and the wooden table in front of him. _

_ He also noticed the metal seat he was tied to. _

_ Sonic let out a growl at the fact, struggling against the wires. Unfortunately, that attempt was futile, and he soon gave up. _

_ The next couple of minutes passed in silence. Sonic fidgeted anxiously, stress growing from his situation. He looked eagerly at the door at the side, hoping that anyone would come out. _

_ Anyone. _

_ Then, the door opened. And there, in the doorframe, was Dr. Eggman. _

_ "Ohohoho!" The doctor laughed menacingly. "Looking rather tied up there, aren't you rodent?" _

_ Sonic felt his eye slightly twitch from irritation, but he swiftly shook it off.  _

_ "Ha, you wish! I can easily break through these!" _

_ "Oh, really?" Said Eggman, his tone unnerving. "Then why didn't you break out earlier?" _

_ Crap. _

_ "I-I just woke up!" Sonic said hurriedly. _

_ "Hmm... Maybe..." _

_ 'He's not buying it...' _

_ "...Anyways, why did you kidnap me?" Sonic remarked, trying to change the subject. _

_ "Isn't it obvious?" The doctor inquired. _

_ Sonic glared back as if to say; 'you didn't answer my question.' _

_ "Well, if you do need to know..." Suddenly, Eggman bent down, looking the hedgehog in the eyes. "I need you out of my way." _

_ Sonic flinched at the dark tone. Was Eggman actually being serious for once? Still, he shook the thought off with a quick retort. _

_ "Ha! You'll never stop me!" _

_ "Oh, really?" Said Eggman, backing up from the hedgehog. "Well, let's see what your answer is after a... shock?" _

_ "Huh, wha-?" Sonic had barely any time to choke out these words before Eggman pushed a button and- _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He had been shocked. Sonic recoiled back at the unpleasant memory, tears starting to flow. That had been at the beginning of his stay here, and now...

He's had to endure much more. And there was definitely more to come.

And honestly...

_ He wanted it to stop. _


End file.
